Endure and Survive
by Scarecrow111
Summary: Crossover of Last of Us and Fallout the Lone Wanderer is dropped into the world of green grass, growing trees, and infected people, learning how to survive and dealing with these problems as well as keeping those he has come to care for in this world will either make him better or kill him.


**so this will be my first fanfiction to ever write and to be honest I'm not really sure how it's going to turn out, however I have had this idea in my head so I gotta put it down.**

**This will be a crossover of the games Last of us and Fallout it's based after the events of both games anyway I don't own either game they** **belong to Bethesda and Naughty Dog**. 

**Summer Capital Wasteland, DC Ruins**

In the middle of a burnt out old building, sitting in the shadows of night crouched a figure of the Lone Wanderer, observing the movement of the Enclave outpost just below him. 

**Lone Wanderer Pov.**

"Well there is a shitload of them out there just like I heard" he said quietly to himself, "Why the hell won't these guys just give it up and why am I talking to myself again damnit." looking down at his pip boy going through the Arsenal of weapons, ammo, and meds. _I have plenty of ways to kill all of those Fuckers but do I really want to? Fuck it perhaps once they see who I am they will run._

Checking his twin 44. revolvers in his holsters on his belt, then checking his 50. Cal sniper in his hands, he looked down his recon sight and lined it up with the head of the soldier in the tesla armour, _Yeppie kiyay mother fuckers,_ squeezed the trigger. 

The round obliterated the head of the soldier and chunks of skull and brain matter went spraying all over the Enclave officer behind him. Pulling the bolt back and sighting up on the next power armoured soldier squeezing the trigger all took him about 1 second. The Lone Wanderer lost himself in the simplicity of killing the bastereds that took his father from him, killing one after the other until he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He saw the Mini Nuke fly at his building too late. When it impacted the explosion leveld the floor below him and his sniper nest collapsed on top of him. 

Waking up and coughing the dust stuck in his throat he looked around, _fuck I'm stuck in the tram tunnels and both sides are blocked off._ _What the hell do I do now?_ Looking through his pip boy for anything useful in this particular cluster fuck _Hmm explosives are out it could just bring the Damn thing down on me again. I could try the Telporter that I got from Big Mountain but it's never been tested. Fuck it I'm not going out by starving._ Grimly smiling he atomized the Telporter and activated the switch he disappeared in a falsh of blue light. 

**Summer, 23 years after the infection Dallas Texas**

**Lone Wanderer Pov**

Blinding light filled his eyes as he fell on the hard concrete. _Fuck I need to throw up I'm so damn dizzy._ _At least I survived but I'm so never using that thing again._ Slowly opening his aching eyes his vision still swimming he noticed what looked like figures approaching him. _ah shit out of the frying pan and into the oven._ He went for the .44 on his left hip but suddenly got smashed in the back of the head by what felt like the butt of a rifle last thing he saw was the boot of the man doing the smashing... 

**Hunter Gang Boss Pov.**

"Well well well what ave we here boys, a damn cowboy appearing in a flash of light ain't a everyday experience" he said while looking curiously at the strange dressed man below him. _What the hell is that thing on his arm and he is sporting a pretty fancy rifle._ "What you wanna do with him boss kill him"? One of his underlings asked him. "No not yet, we might have some fun with him first, take him back to camp" he said grinning. _One way or another I will find out about this stranger oh yes......_

**So here is a rough first chapter and please review and comment for suggestions and critiques I haven't wrote anything in a long while so i maybe a bit rusty also back story of my Lone Wanderer will be revealed as the story progresses and yes Ellie, Joel, and the Jackson community will be in this story.**


End file.
